


What A Terrible World We Live In

by Fuzzyfather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, I don't know what to tag this as its so weird???, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ffuckin furriesnkfhduin, i am ashamed, i guess?, turns an innocent story from 4th grade into this trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzyfather/pseuds/Fuzzyfather
Summary: After an idea sparks to Blue, her and her friend and caretaker, Rock, must help her to create this seemingly brilliant idea. Sometimes, the young, ambitious child can go too far to push people together.//No set update days





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance sorry
> 
> Also I guess it's gonna get pretty descriptive in later chapters of violence so yeah

Blue looked up sadly towards the wall. She sighed loudly as her friend, Rock, walked into the room with a plate full of half-dead fish and, Gods, _it stunk._ Rock didn't seemed phased by it.

“What?” Rock asked, noticing her and setting the plate down on the table. He sat down across from Blue. Blue looked at the plate with a disgusted face.

“I didn't say anything,” she told Rock, looking away from him.

Rock grabbed a fish and shook his own head. The fish took all its energy to look at the creature that was about to eat it. It attempted to plead Rock to not eat it, but all that came out was: “Please… Don't…”

“Don't talk,” Rock hissed, grabbing its face. His claws dug into the fish’s face, pain flowing through the fish, making its death long and painful.

“Don't play with your food,” Blue told Rock.

Rock placed the fish down. He said to her, “So, fish are food? Last time, you said that they weren't meant to be eaten.”

“They are food to you, but I, personally, don't think you eat meat at all. Like, what ever happened to your dry food?” Blue stated. Blue and her whole race were strict herbivores, unlike Rock’s race, who were omnivores.

“You know, the dry foods have meat in them,” Rock told her.

Blue sighed, ignoring him now. She watched with horror as her friend violently ripped at the poor fish, just out of spite of Blue.

“Hey,” Blue began after a while of watching Rock, “can we start a club or something?”

“‘Bout what?” Rock asked, wiping his mouth and grabbing a napkin to clean up the mess.

“Animals,” she answered, using the broad term for their species like how people would use it fifty years ago.

“Animals making clubs about animals. I like it.” Rock nodded.

“No! Well, it's actually going to have animals who want to study animals,” Blue said.

Rock looked at her with a puzzled expression. “Like, biology?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said, “biology.” Then, Blue paused a moment. She said, “Do you know how to start a club?”

“Yep,” Rock answered plainly. Over the years, Blue noticed that Rock never really explained things that other people would normally.

Blue leaned back and reached over, almost falling off her chair, to a shelf and pulled off a small notebook. She said, “Write it down, ‘cause I'll never remember what you're gonna say.”

Rock took the notebook from her and pulled out a pen from between him and his belt. He flipped the notebook open to a clean page. Rock scribbled down a few things. He wrote:

_Things for club I guess_  
_\- Organize it (who you want in it, such as everyone expect Adams or Jackson), what you want to do in it, what supplies you need, how much the stuff is gonna cost, papers needed to be filled out maybe??_  
_\- Ask the people who you want to join (like everyone who isn't Adams or Jackson) if they want to join and don't be upset if they say no please_  
_\- Explain it to them (take their suggestions)_  
_\- Basically get everything you need and have everyone doing what they want to do in the club_  
_\- Keep getting suggestions and fixing the club until it's perfect yes_

Rock handed the notebook back to Blue. She read over everything she understood in his terrible handwriting and nodded. She said, “Thanks for this, Rock, but I have a question.”

“Ask me anything, I'll answer it,” Rock promised.

“What did Jonathan and Croc ever do to you?” she asked, referring to Adams and Jackson. Jonathan Adams and Croc Jackson hated Rock ever since they met him, and Rock hated them back. Blue never found out why and she _really wanted to find out the answer._

“Blue, you weren't there, so you wouldn't understand,” Rock told her in a soft voice, his gaze casting down.

Blue protested, “But you said you would answer anything I asked!”

“I guess I lied.” Rock shrugged, smirking. Blue sighed loudly, standing up.

She said to Rock, “Put your food away if your done and come outside with me.” Rock nodded and got up. He walked to the refrigerator as Blue walked towards the door. Rock slipped the, now, dead fish into the refrigerator and followed Blue out the door to the outside.

“Why exactly did we need to come out?” Rock asked, shielding his eyes with his arms.

“We're going to invite people to join the club,” Blue answered confidently.

“Uh, aren't you- I mean, we supposed to be organizing everything first?” Rock asked her.

Blue smiled and said, “I already got all that stuff in my head. Plus, I'll write it all down while we walk.” She was always so ambitious.

Rock sighed, but agreed to her logic. Rock knew he wouldn't be able to get out of doing this. He looked over at Blue and tried to smile. Blue smiled brightly at him. Then, she opened the notebook up to a clean page. Rock handed her a pen. Blue nodded and began writing as they started walking.

After a few minutes of walking, Blue asked, “Hey, how much does five-hundred pencils cost?”

“Around fifty dollars if each pencil cost ten cents like they suppose to,” Rock answered. Blue nodded and wrote that down. Rock whispered, “Five hundred pencils, holy shi-”

“We’re at the first house!” Blue shouted, interrupting her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First house, Questions and Concerns, Little bit of Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I posted a second chapter to something am I right

“Elder Lucky?” Rock looked at the house Blue wanted to approach. “If this club is gonna be full of old people like that book club you were invited to then I want out,” Rock told her, completely serious.

“Oh, come on, Rock, it's not all gonna be full of old people,” Blue promised, walking towards Elder Lucky’s home. Then, she said under her breath, “Probably.” Rocks sighed and followed her up to the house made of stone.

Blue knocked on the door. She was about to knock again, but she heard the doorknob turn. Blue smiled at Rock. The door opened and there stood Elder Lucky.

“How may I help you?” Elder Lucky asked in his raspy voice.

Blue gulped and looked up at Rock, suddenly afraid now. Rock noticed and took over. “We want to know if you, sir, would like to join our animal biology club,” he said.

Elder Lucky looked from Blue to Rock. He cleared his throat and said, “You two are lucky that you are both beautiful and nice because if you weren't, I would punched you, Rock, in the face.”

Rock, then, realized why Blue was so afraid of asking him. Elder Lucky is an ex-war veteran and will not hesitate to beat up anyone. Elder Lucky lives with two young and active children. Not only that, but he lives right next to two others of his race, Stanly and Babbe, who are very athletic and loud. Elder Lucky has a very active life and enjoys the lively environment.

“Does that mean you'll join?” Blue blurted out, immediately covering her mouth afterwards, not meaning to say that.

“Now, I don't know. I'll have to go over some things with you two,” Elder Lucky said.

Blue told him, “We will go over everything in the club next week when everyone is in the club.”

“No,” Elder Lucky said, “I need to go over things in private with two.”

Before Blue could say anything, Rock told him, “That's fine! We always allow people to privately ask anything or tell us their concerns.”

Elder Luckily thanked them and lead them inside. The three sat at a table. After a few moments of silence, Elder Lucky asked, “How will you study other animals?”

Blue flipped through her notebook and found the answer there. She said, “We’ll study them by, like, sitting out in a habitat and we’ll take notes as they do whatever they do. Then, we'll analyze the data and figure out how that one race acts. Then, we'll move onto another race and do it over again.”

“Thank you. But, we will not disturb the different races at all, right?” Elder Lucky asked. He looked over at Rock.

“Right, we will not disturb them at all. We will just sit there and take notes,” Rock answered.

“And if the animal asks what you are doing?” Elder Lucky looked over at Blue.

“We will explain to them what we are doing and we will go somewhere else if the animal does not want us there,” Blue answered. Elder Lucky nodded. “So, do you want to join?” Blue asked.

“You are very persistent, little one,” Elder Lucky said, “But, I will join.”

Blue squealed and said, “Thank you so much, Elder Lucky!” She looked over at her friend with a bright smile.

“Thank you,” Rock said to Elder Lucky.

The three got up. Elder Lucky let them out. “What time?” he asked them quickly before they left.

“Next week, same day as today, at six o’clock,” Blue answered, equally as quick.

As the two walked away, Blue couldn't stop herself from smiling with not only joy, but proudness. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she said, “Oh my Gods, I can't believe we actually did that.” Blue swears she saw Rock’s face soften and his ‘rare, sweetie smile’ (as some of Blue’s friends would put it) had appeared on his face. At least he was happy for her.

Then, one of the small children that the Elder takes care of shouted, “Papi!” The child was probably trying to get Elder Lucky’s attention for whatever reason.

Blue wished she had a family like that; she wished she could call for one of her parents and have their undivided attention that Elder Lucky gave to the young children. At least she had Rock.

_Nothing like dead parents to ruin your mood,_ Blue thought to herself. Poor Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not hoW I PLANNED IT TO GO


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girlfriends, Sterotypes, Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like this chapter?? It's just !!!!!! I don't like it.

“Who next?” Rock asked Blue after a few minutes of walking, breaking the silence that was slowly turning awkward.

“Here,” Blue said, pointing to a house, her mood unreadable.

“Pan-Pan?” Rock cocked his head, his voice having a hint of happiness.

“Yeah! I want her and her girlfriend to join,” Blue told him, her face brightening.

They walked up towards the house. Before Blue could knock on the door, the door swung open.

“Hello, you two!” Lizzy, Pan-Pan’s girlfriend, said to them.

“Hi, Lizzy. Can we ask you and Pan-Pan something?” Blue said to her.

“Sure,” Lizzy answered. Lizzy turned around and shouted, “Pan-Pan! Blue and Rock want to ask us something!”

After a few minutes of patiently waiting, Pan-Pan came to the door. “Sorry, I was taking a nap,” she said to them.

“It's okay,” Blue nodded. “Rock knows all about those.”

“Shh,” Rock whispered playfully.

“Okay! So, we want to know if you guys want to join our club about studying animal biology,” Blue told the two girls.

“Sure,” the girlfriends say in a unison.

“What time do we meet up?” Pan-Pan asked them.

“Next week, same day as today, at six o’clock,” Blue answered.

A person known to be named Robin (though they used a different name a few years ago) flew towards them, plopping down only a few feet away from the group. They said, “Hey! Did I hear something ‘bout a club? Do you got food there?”

“Um… Yes?” Rock answered, half-confused. Rock thought, _They be talking ‘bout food around someone who would usually attack their race and, yet, here they are. Why? Maybe I’m just terrible at the stereotypes we were given—nothin’ new._

“I'm Robin! Can I be in it?!” they asked, getting excited.

“Well, you should know what it's about-” Blue began.

“Tell me!” they yelled, interrupting her.

“It's about animal biology,” Blue told them.

“Oh, yes! My mother was a biologist!” Robin shouted. Then, they mumbled, “Or, maybe, it was a mailwoman…”

“That's amazing! You'll love it in our club! Meet us next week, same day as today, at six o’clock,” Blue said.

“In the morning?” Robin asked, cocking their head, suddenly confused.

“In the evening,” Blue corrected her, giving them her best smile.

“I'll be there! As they say, ‘early worm catches the bird’! Or was it the other way around…?” they trailed off.

“Okay! Well, we gotta go, guys. Bye!” Blue said, walking away. Rock waved to them and followed the younger person.

“Bye!” the three other people shouted in unison. The girlfriends chuckled at this, while Robin looked at them with a puzzled expression, unsure why they were laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my horrible story!!


End file.
